


Kim Seungmin And His Tendency to Overthink

by staracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Baseball Team, Comedy, Dance Team, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, hyunlix best friends, seungsung best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staracha/pseuds/staracha
Summary: Senior year- the best year of anyone’s high school career solely for the reason that it’s the last. Aside from that mindset, Kim Seungmin has no other reason for wanting junior year to come to an end and welcome senior year with open arms.But it never is that easy, is it? Things were easy for the first two years of high school; Seungmin was applied to his studies, learned piano, did photography, signed up for baseball, went to practice, played the games, won the games- simple. What made it difficult was Seungmin’s unknown dislike- quite strong dislike -towards the dance team as he’s forced to endure interacting with particular members of said team. He curses them for double dipping and the school for allowing them to participate in more than one extracurricular activity.Despite Seungmin’s efforts to avoid them as much as possible and focus on everything he has on his plate, he’s convinced to live life to the fullest with no regrets and no holdbacks. High school is the last chance you get at living life with a little more lenience towards immaturity; with logic like that coming from a boy who’s got freckles and constellations right on his cheeks, who is Seungmin to refuse a taste of what’s in store?





	1. New Perspective

“Unbelievable,” Seungmin said through gritted teeth as he turned his phone screen off and nearly slammed his phone down on the lunch table.

Despite the sun shining, the wind gently blowing, the grass finally changing from that ugly yellow to the vibrant green, and the leaves finally growing back onto the once bare branches, Seungmin’s mood contrasted greatly.

“Go easy on your teeth man,” Jisung grimaced and grabbed a hold of Seungmin’s face. “You’re gonna need dentures real soon if you keep at that.”

Han Jisung, being the caring best friend he is, massaged Seungmin’s face in attempts to help him relax. It kinda worked. Kinda.

Seungmin scoffed, pushing his thoughts aside for a split second while also pushing Jisung’s hands away from his face. “That’s not how it works.” 

“Pretty sure it is,” Jisung said matter of factly. he put his finger up before Seungmin could put in his two cents. “No room for arguments.”

 “You’re the one who brought up the possibility, so you should be able to take constructive criticism at the very least.” Seungmin shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth, finishing the last of what had been on his lunch tray.

Jisung shushed him immediately. “The only reason i brought it up was because _you_ were about ready to break all your teeth.” He took a quick sip of his orange juice. “Now tell me: what’s got you so pissy all of a sudden?”

The previous thought had briefly taken a leave from Seungmin’s mind, but quickly came back to the surface causing Seungmin to let out a loud and long groan. 

“Oh this is going to be good.” Jisung moved his own tray to the side to prop his elbows on the lunch table and rest his head on the palm of his hands.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, not knowing if it was due to Jisung or the topic he was going to touch on. “Coach just sent out an email saying our Monday, Wednesday, _and_ Friday practices have to be rescheduled to later. Like two hours later.”

“Um, is that it?” Jisung lifted his head slightly.

“Do you know _why_ they’re moving practice to a later time? Take a guess.” Seungmin sent a tight lipped smile towards Jisung.

Jisung perked up. “Ah, i know what this is about now. You only ever get _this_ pissed off over something as ridiculous as the dance team.”

Seungmin let his feigned smile drop, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. “I do not.”

“Okay.” Jisung sat up, letting his arms fall from the upheld position. “If it’s not about the dance team, why did they reschedule baseball practice?”

“Alright, so it’s about the dance team,” Seungmin admitted, ignoring Jisung’s quiet ‘ _I knew it_ ’ as he continued. “I’m assuming Hyunjin talked to the coach because the email said something about ‘interference with other activities.’ I mean, come on. No one else has any other commitments that interfere with practice aside from him!”

“Didn’t you mention one time that Hyunjin is the best pitcher on the team?” Jisung questioned, receiving a sigh and nod of confirmation from his frustrated friend. “Then isn’t it a _good_ thing Hyunjin won’t miss practices?” 

“Yes, but you’re not seeing the big picture.”

Jisung took an obnoxiously loud sip of his juice. “Then paint the big picture, Picasso.” 

Seungmin pushed his own tray to the side, making room on his makeshift canvas. “During spring, baseball and dance aren’t the only things in season. There’s soccer, tennis, softball, track,” he counted off, pointing to a new area on the table to represent each sport listed off. “All these different people are involved with all types of things this time of the school year. Everyone has to decide what they can and can’t do, and make it work for their schedule. So why are _we_ , the baseball team, adjusting for the dance team?” Seungmin sprawled his hand, beginning to tap his fingers as he grew more agitated. “Besides: the dance team is _year_ long! What’s the big deal about missing it for a season of baseball?”

“Um, okay. first off, I’m gonna need you to calm down once again.” Jisung placed his hand on top of Seungmin’s to stop his finger tapping. “Secondly- you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the one blowing this out-“ 

Jisung clamped his hand over Seungmin’s mouth. “Let me finish.” Seungmin grunted but nodded his head for Jisung to continue.

“They moved the time. So what? You have time in between to eat a little something before practice so you aren’t dying of hunger by the end of it.”

Seungmin knew better than to interrupt Jisung so he just nodded his head.

“You’re always complaining about being too tired to do homework when you come home so now you have time to do some of it _before_ practice.” Jisung beamed at Seungmin. “You just gotta look on the bright side of things. It’s all about perspective.”

Seungmin smacked his lips, “I hate that you’re right.”

“You hate admitting that I’m right,” Jisung corrected with a cheeky smile.

“You’re letting your title as my best friend get to your head.” Seungmin poked Jisung’s head to which he then moved exaggeratedly in response.

“I gotta use the benefits of that title to my advantage.” Jisung held his right pointer finger up. “Benefit number one is knowing you better than you know yourself.”

“Your benefit is _my_ disadvantage,” Seungmin emphasizes.

“Don’t even lie. You _love_ having me as your best friend.” Jisung made sure to drag out the word ‘love’ and proceeded to make kissing noises.

“Your ego is bigger than-”

“Your head?” Jisung laughed.

“You know what? I’m gonna tell coach Jung to find a new baseball manager this year.” Seungmin glared at the boy in front of him.

“I’ll have you know I am the best baseball manager you guys are ever gonna get.” Jisung brushes the imaginary dust off his shoulders. “I actually do my job unlike some people.”

Seungmin shrugged his shoulders. “The girls who helped manage last year weren’t _that_ bad. They were nice and did their best.”

“If by ‘do their best,’ you mean staring at you guys during practice and flirting with you on the sidelines while i was off fetching you guys water, towels, and equipment, then yes! They seemed to do only their best!” Jisung exclaimed, smiling only because he knew he was right- _again_.

Though, Seungmin did underestimate one of the points he had made. “Flirting? I thought they were just being kind, ya know? Common courtesy to be kind.”

“Oh Seungmin. Sweet, oblivious Seungmin.” Jisung held Seungmin’s face again. “They were flirting, trust me. They would even get touchy with you and it made _me_ uncomfortable to watch!” 

Seungmin didn’t remove Jisung’s hands from his face for once, just tilted his head. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I can’t take a hint!”

“Cause you would’ve immediately started acting all awkward like you always do when someone hits on you.” Jisung replied, patting his cheek before letting his hands drop. “Plus, it didn’t seem like you were interested so I didn’t want you feeling uncomfortable after finding out.”

“Can you stop being right all the time?” Seungmin groaned, placing his head on the table.

Jisung pretended to contemplate his request, humming as he appeared to be in deep thought. “No.”

“I figured.”

Seungmin’s frustration towards practice subdued to just pure sulking. He tried to keep Jisung’s words in mind and attempted to think on the bright side. He even made a list in his math notebook since he had finished the assignment that day with time to spare. 

The list consisted of the following:

  * after school nap if i’m feeling tired!
  * piano practice since practice rooms were still open at this time
  * using the photography class’ cameras to take pictures (the teacher loves me and wouldn’t say no)



That’s as far as he had gotten on his list, but it _did_ make him feel even the slightest bit better. He knew he had the tendency of being very gruesome to the dance team. He had his reasons that no one, not even Jisung knew about. He had no intentions of telling someone his sap story so he kept his reasons for his attitude to a minimal. Still, deep down Seungmin knew that his reasons were quite ridiculous and he hated that. He hated very few things though.

As Jisung had mentioned earlier that day, Seungmin hated admitting Jisung was right. More times than none, Jisung would always know how Seungmin felt and thought before Seungmin himself. That’s really the reason he hated it. Seungmin knew that he was feeling something or what he was thinking of, but he would never know how to label the true feeling or what the reason was behind his thoughts. That’s where Jisung came in, analyzing him and coming to a conclusion without much effort because reading people came easily to him. Seungmin envied him for that, but was thankful nonetheless for having Jisung help him talk through his feelings when he was overwhelmed.

Which leads to the next thing Kim Seungmin hates: being oblivious. Unlike Jisung, he was horrible at reading people- even himself. Shocking, isn’t it? He’s never been one to be good at comprehending and organizing his thoughts and emotions, hence why he needs someone to just sit down and talk it out with him at times. 

Though with obliviousness comes no hesitation. With no true understanding of how he feels there’s no room for hesitating on his actions. Depending on how one chooses to look at it, this could be a good or bad thing, such as contemplating his actions once they’ve been done. Like the time he impulsively asked a girl if she’d be his model for his photography project because he thought she’d be perfect for it. He had noticed the slight blush appear on the girl’s face, but thought it had been due to the cold weather that day. Needless to say, he later realized how his words had come out and why the girl appeared to be a bit shy during the photoshoot. She was cute, he’ll admit that, but he didn’t intend to be so forward with her in that way. Jisung had a good laugh about it while he scolded himself after being so confident about it before.

His impulsive decisions intertwine with his disliking towards how he deals with his crushes. Seungmin very rarely has _real_ crushes. He has had many tiny crushes: the girl who modeled for his project, the boy who worked concessions at a baseball game of his the previous year, the boy who had gotten the lead male role in his school’s play, the girl who had gotten the lead female role, and the list goes on. They’re people who have caught his eye in one way or another just for that one day. As for real crushes go, he’s had possibly two real crushes- maybe three, but he doesn’t like to consider that. He can talk so freely to his tiny crushes, making casual conversations about how well they did in the play or how scorching the weather has been lately. It comes naturally to him, but when it develops into an actual crush he tries so desperately to get their attention in the most subtle way. Seungmin despises how subtle he tends to be with his actions when the person he’s trying to pursue just doesn’t notice his intentions.

“ _It’s a curse_.” Seungmin had once ranted to Jisung one night that he had stayed at his house, too tired from one of his games to walk home.

“ _It’s not a curse_.” Jisung claimed after tossing a pillow in his face. “ _It’s just a habit of yours to deal with your emotions in the weirdest of ways_.”

It left Seungmin thinking. Thinking about how the fuck Jisung could be so wise in the most random times, yes. Though, it left him thinking about why he does what he does also. It was two years ago when that conversation happened, yet it always seemed to resurface in Seungmin’s mind like it did in that moment he was walking out of school after his last class.

“Hey Min, you good?” Jisung gained his attention as Seungmin approached the bike rack. “You look like you just took someone’s edibles and they’re finally kicking in.” 

“Remind me never to take edibles,” Seungmin says as he waits for Jisung to unlock his bike from the rack. 

Once Jisung manages to remove the lock, he sits on his bike and motions for Seungmin to hop on. “How about I treat you to something before practice? You look like you’ve had a rough day.”

“Oh come on, you know I fly through school assignments, no problem,” Seungmin joked as he placed his feet on either side of the axle of the back wheel and grabbed onto Jisung’s shoulders.

“And you know that’s not what I was referring to,” Jisung responded before pedaling to Seungmin’s favorite bakery.

Seungmin only asked for a bagel with cream cheese, saying he couldn’t have a full stomach during practice. Jisung asked for a few bagels and croissants to go. They sat at one of the tables by the entrance as they watched students outside the window, lingering around now that school was over.

Jisung took a small bottle of apple juice out of his bag and placed it in front of Seungmin. He usually gave it to him after practice, but always brought extras just in case. 

“So what were you thinking about?”

Seungmin chewed quietly as he held his bagel. His free hand moving the bottle of juice from one side of the wooden, square table to the other. “Baseball practice. Dance team.” 

“Same as earlier or?” Jisung trailed off, leaving room for a change of thought.

“Well, I’m trying to be a bit more considerate,” Seungmin admitted, “because i know if I keep holding on to shit about the dance team I’ll just end up hating baseball.” 

“Which is good. It’s good that you’re trying to put these differences aside.” Jisung nodded. “Whatever those differences might be.”

“God, if you knew what they were you’d think I’m stupid.” Seungmin chuckled and proceeded to open up his juice.

“Lies. I already think you’re a fool.” Jisung snickered to himself causing Seungmin to roll his eyes. “I’m joking. I’m sure your reasons are valid.” 

Seungmin swallowed a few sips of his juice. “That’s debatable.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at Seungmin. “You aren’t allowed to bring yourself down.”

“Okay Dr. Han! Whatever you say!” Seungmin exclaimed as he screwed the lid back onto his juice.

“Just finish your bagel, dummy.”

Seungmin, now with a calm mind and snack to minimize his appetite till dinner, headed to the boy’s locker room to change into his clothes for practice. Jisung insisted he had to go check out the new managers for this season himself so he told Seungmin to go on ahead and get prepped for practice.

After having changed out of his uniform and into his t-shirt and athletic shorts, Seungmin began putting his things into his locker. As he sent a quick text to his parents to let them know he’d be home right before dinner, he could hear a few others coming into the locker room for practice. 

“Hey, uh Seungmin!” A voice called out just as he closed his locker.

Seungmin quickly put the lock back on the latch of the locker door and turned to look for who had called his name. 

Oh.

“I was hoping to catch you before practice.” Hwang Hyunjin walked to him with a sheepish smile.

Seungmin cocked his head to the side. “Why is that?”

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the new practice time.” Hyunjin averted his gaze on anything and anywhere that wasn’t Seungmin’s eyes. “I know that you know it’s because of the time interference with the dance team. I’m sure everyone does honestly. I’ve just been making sure with everyone on the team and so far they’re fine with it, so I just wanna check with you too.”

“I mean, I don’t find an issue with it.” Seungmin held himself back from saying anything he didn’t mean. There truly wasn’t an issue regarding the new time, it was just Seungmin’s personal grudge.

“You sure?” Hyunjin looked genuinely concerned with the whole issue. “I could always tell coach Jung to change it back.”

Hwang Hyunjin was someone who he could never hate. He hated the dance team as a general concept, but never the people in it. They all seemed like a nice group of people all around. Hyunjin checking in with everyone about the time for practice just proved it further.

“I’m sure.” Seungmin gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, cool.” Hyunjin smiled, clearly being relieved with his response. “I better go get ready for practice then,” he said to him before scurrying off.

Seungmin still felt a bit iffy about the new time, but knew he’d most likely be over it in a week or so. He figured he’d take Jisung’s advice and recognize that it really wasn’t a big deal if he didn’t make it out to be. Seungmin did think he was better off telling Hyunjin it was fine rather than try to start an argument regarding it.

As he made his way to the field, Seungmin found himself feeling a bit more relaxed. Not particularly about the issue, but in general. He had to remember to thank Jisung for talking to him once practice was over

“Yo, Seungmin!” Jisung’s voice carried out as he waved Seungmin over to where he sat beside someone else in the bleachers. 

Seungmin jogged over to where Jisung was, peering at the guy sat next to him as he neared the two. From what he could tell, he’d never seen the boy before. There wasn’t a speck of familiarity that he could find in him.

“What’s up?” Seungmin asked, trying not to blatantly stare at the boy next to him despite his curiosity. “Got some news on managers?”

“Correction: I got some tea.” Jisung motioned for Seungmin to sit in the row right in front of him. “Turns out coach Jung was more strict on who managed this year. The fact that I see no sign of the girls from last year proves it.”

Seungmin looked around to spot only two other girls sat in the bleachers. They were seated a few rows higher, but seemed preoccupied with marking off a few things on a clipboard.

“More work for you, I guess.” Seungmin snorted. “How are you so sure he was more strict on picking managers though? They could’ve just as easily not asked to be managers this year.”

 “A little birdy told me he wasn’t gonna tolerate people who had no intentions of actually helping out the team this year.” Jisung whispered as if it were some huge secret that bystanders must not hear. 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “What little birdy?”

“Uh, that would be me.” The boy beside Jisung finally spoke up, raising his hand slightly. “I’m the little birdy. I guess.”

Seungmin was a bit taken aback by his deep, but quiet voice. He looked at the boy and was even more surprised to notice he had a small face with soft features. The boy had a small nose and naturally pouty lips. He played with the strap of the red cap he wore, his black hair peeking out from underneath it.

Seungmin took his eyes off him and turned his attention back to Jisung. “You’re referring to him as a little birdy even though he’s right here?”

“Oh no, it’s okay.” The boy seemed a bit flushed and even took off his cap a quick second to fan his face before putting it back on his head. He cleared his throat. “Felix. my name’s Felix.”

“Well, nice to meet you Felix. I’m Seungmin.” 

Seungmin swore he could slightly see the boy mouthing his name.

“Felix said he passed the test to being a manager this season.” Jisung said, pointing his thumb to Felix. 

“Test?” Seungmin laughed a bit, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Yeah, he asked me all these different questions. Like if I had any intention of just getting connections with anyone on the team or if I was just doing this to just watch you guys?” Felix let out a small laugh as he placed his pointer and middle finger on the side of his neck. “But he also asked why I wanted to do it in general.” 

“And why do you wanna manage?” Seungmin’s curiosity was only growing by the second. “I mean, we don’t usually get new managers. Same old, same old every year. That’s why Jisung’s here.”

Jisung gasped exaggeratedly. “Are you calling me old?”

Felix held his hand up to his mouth as he held back a laugh. “Well, I’ll be honest with you, I wasn’t really thinking about managing at all. A friend of mine said if I managed it’d be a way for us to spend more time together even though we already see enough of each other during dance practice.”

Jisung could visibly see Seungmin tense a bit at that. “Dance practice?”

Felix didn’t seem to notice Seungmin’s change in posture as he nodded with a smile. “Yeah, we’re both on the dance team. My friend has been insisting I should get more involved with things around here.” 

Seungmin already knew who Felix was talking about. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together if it involved the dance team _and_ baseball team.

“ _Speak of the devil_.” In pure english, Felix’s voice was laced in an accent Seungmin couldn’t quite recognize.

And sure enough, Seungmin spotted Hyunjin making his way to them.

“I see you two have met Felix.” Hyunjin sat next to Felix, placing an arm around his shoulders. 

Considering Hyunjin has been on the baseball team since freshman year, he’s more or less become acquaintances with Seungmin and Jisung. Never more than that since they’ve never contacted one another outside of school if it wasn’t baseball related. Seungmin wasn’t one to be openly bitter towards someone if he had some undisclosed differences with them so it was no surprise that Hyunjin would occasionally chat with them and act like they were almost friends. Almost.

“Sure have. Can you vouch for him? Is he gonna be a good manager?” Jisung’s tone was serious but there was a playful edge to it. 

“Of course! I know you struggled having to do all the work yourself last year so i thought Felix would be the perfect person to help out.” Hyunjin squeezed Felix to his side. “He’s been dying to make more friends anyway.”

“Hyunjin.” The boy groaned as he fought against his embrace. “You’re acting like I’m your kid.”

Hyunjin paused, dropping his arm to his side. “I practically raised you on my back.”

It was a little odd seeing Hyunjin like this. He was typically more on the serious side during practice. He’d occasionally make small talk with the others on the team, but Seungmin still felt a little out of place. Not particularly with Hyunjin acting like this so casually with his friend, but more so towards him and Jisung as well.

A loud, blaring whistle broke Seungmin’s train of thoughts.

“Time for practice! Come on, everyone up!” coach Jung yelled out to the team.

“Gotta go warm up.” Hyunjin stood up. “Jisung, i’m trusting you to show Felix the ropes.”

Jisung made a stern expression and saluted. “You got it!”

Hyunjin gave him a thumbs up and walked off onto the field to join all the rest of the team.

“I better go warm up too.” Seungmin stood up and did a small wave to the two boys that remained on the bleachers. “See you guys.”

Jisung smiled widely. “Have fun suffering!” 

“Don’t you mean practicing?” Felix asked him.

Jisung hummed. “No, I mean suffering.” 

“Ha ha.” Seungmin’s laugh carried sarcasm as he headed to the field.

Suffering was the perfect way to put it though. After practice all the boys on the team were dripping with sweat. With the sun beating down on them the entire time, they were left exhausted and sweaty.

“Hurry and shower guys, you all reek!” Jisung told them as he and Felix collected the water bottles back from them while the two girls from earlier tossed each of them a towel.

As Seungmin handed back the water bottle to Felix, he noticed he had been muttering quiet words of praise regarding practice to all the boys. Most being along the lines of ‘good job during practice!’ or ‘you did great today!’ but Felix made sure to specifically say Seungmin’s name when he spoke to him. It was sweet to say the very least.

Seungmin headed to the locker rooms to take a quick shower, putting on his change of clothes afterwards. He made sure to double check he had everything in his backpack and sports bag before bidding everyone who was left in the locker room a farewell.

As he headed over to the bike rack where he knew Jisung was waiting, he could see two figures talking with him. One unmistakingly being Hyunjin, who had his own sports bag slung on his shoulder, and the other being Felix judging by the red cap. He finally reached the group just as Jisung and Hyunjin both began to laugh while Felix turned a bright shade of red that matched his cap.

Felix placed his hands on his cap and groaned. “Jisung, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“I’m sorry! I had to tell someone!” Jisung tried to stop his laughter, he really did.

“Tell someone what?” Seungmin asked as he adjusted his backpack straps. 

Felix’s eyes widened as he began waving his hands around. “No, nope! You are not telling anyone else.”

“I sent Felix to go fill up the water bottles during practice, right?” Jisung started, completely ignoring Felix’s words. “He was taking a while so I went to go check what was up. Turns out that he ran into one of the girls who managed last year and she was trying to convince him to give up his spot as the manager.”

“Dude, it’s my first day! There’s no need to embarrass me on my first day on the job!” Felix pleaded, almost whining at this point, which was amusing to watch.

Hyunjin threw his arm around the boy once again. “Let Seungmin hear the story, Lix!”

Felix grabbed onto his hand, puffing out cheeks. “You’re just saying that cause you enjoy my suffering.”

“You sound just like Seungmin.” Jisung stated as he observed the two.

Seungmin scoffed at hearing the comparison. “I don’t sound like that.”

“Would you like me to bring up our conversation from earlier today?” Jisung crossed his arms across his chest as he challenged Seungmin.

Seungmin knew perfectly well what Jisung was referring to and knew what _that_ would lead to so he quickly shook his head. “You know what? Forget about it. What happened with Felix?”

“I liked it better when I wasn’t the subject of this conversation.” Felix explained as he began dragging Hyunjin around since the boy was putting all his body weight on him. “You can finish telling him the story, but I do not wanna be around to hear the rest so see you guys tomorrow!” 

Hyunjin stood up straighter as Felix began to drag him away from the other two. “See you guys!”

Jisung and Seungmin waved at the pair as they bickered with one another while walking further and further away. Jisung squatted down as he began to unlock his bike from the rack.

“Where was I? Oh yeah! So Felix was a little freaked out cause what’s up with the chick, you know? And while he was trying to fill up the water bottles, she was trying to take them from him.” Jisung successfully took his bike out from the rack and sat on the seat as he continued to tell the rest of the story. “That’s when I showed up and I guess I spooked him cause he jumped when he saw me and accidentally let go of one of the bottles. The lid wasn’t screwed on right so the water kinda spilled on the girl. Felix kept saying sorry to her, but I mean it serves her right. She’s stubborn as fuck and didn’t do shit to help last year. Not even when i asked her nicely.” Jisung scoffed.

Seungmin got to his usual spot: standing on the axle of the back wheel while holding on to Jisung. He chuckled a bit, recalling back to Felix’s blushing reaction to Jisung telling the story. “It’s not that bad. I would’ve figured it was something way worse with the way Felix reacted.” 

Jisung started to pedal steadily towards the direction of Seungmin’s home. “That’s what I told him. He said he felt so bad for doing that, even if that chick was being totally rude. Kid’s a total softie.”

“You’ve known the guy for a day.” Seungmin stated, taking one of his hands off Jisung’s shoulders to adjust his sports bag. “And stop calling everyone kid when we’re all like the same age.”

“Trust me, Minnie.” Jisung listened to Seungmin groan at the nickname he used. Seungmin claimed he hated the name, but his best friend knew better. “My intuition has never failed. I know a softie when I meet one.” He was silent for a moment before adding in, “and a kid is what we all are until the age of eighteen, thank you very much.”

“Then what is your intuition telling you about Hyunjin? Seems like he was being friendlier than usual.” Seungmin had been feeling a little muddled all of practice.

Hyunjin interacted with Seungmin more during practice. Other times he’d simply call out to him just like any other player on the team if it was their turn to bat while he pitched, or if the ball was headed in their direction. Today he had been asking Seungmin for tips on batting, saying he wanted to improve on that this year. He was also discussing some game plans with him. It was strange, but Seungmin decided to converse with him anyway.

“I think Hyunjin is trying to be friends with us. I mean it’s the whole point of being friendly, right?” Jisung simply told him.

Seungmin waited for a bit, half expecting Jisung to continue and explain further. He didn’t. Jisung rarely left things this vague though. 

Seungmin swayed back a bit as Jisung braked for the oncoming traffic at a particularly busy intersection. “Why now?”

“Don’t know.” Seungmin felt Jisung shrug his shoulders as he spoke. “Maybe it has to do with Felix.”

Seungmin wanted to ask why once again. He wanted to know why Felix was involved with their change of interaction with one another in any way. Instead he just mumbled a ‘maybe’ in response.

Jisung pedaled across the street now that it was clear. “Does it bother you?”

“I don’t know.” Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. “A little. It’s just different.”

Jisung waited until they were whiles away from the loud cars before speaking up. “Change isn’t always bad though. Like the new time for practice today. That wasn’t as bad as you made it out to be, was it?”

Seungmin just sighed. That meant yes.

“There’s nothing to worry about Seungmin. I know it’s been just us this year since Chanhee graduated last year, but it’s okay to befriend some people. Hyunjin seems nice and so does Felix.” Jisung slowed down as he turned right. “Like I said, you don’t have to base everything on your previous thoughts about the dance team.”

“It all comes back to the dance team.” Seungmin’s thinking out loud at this point. “Wish I could forget everything about the dance team.” 

“Our dance team or just any dance team?” Jisung laughed a bit as he took another right turn. “You’re seriously gonna have to tell me what’s got you thinking dance teams are taboo.”

The end of the street was a dead end with the road and sidewalk curving to lead to the other side of the street. Jisung pedaled to the end of the street, taking the curve and passing about four houses before coming to a stop right in front of Seungmin’s house. The light outside was already on considering the sun setting at this point.

Seungmin gets off the bike, taking a moment to stand beside Jisung who stayed on the bike.

“When the time’s right and I’ve overcome this whole ‘fuck the dance team’ mindset, I’ll tell you the sob story I’ve got stored away.”

“Can’t wait!” Jisung cheered a little too loudly for the quiet neighborhood, but neither Jisung nor Seungmin could care less. “Cause nothing says friendship like sharing sob stories, huh?”

Seungmin smiled. “Does that mean you will be sharing one as well?”

“Probably.” Jisung nodded as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the bottle of juice designated for Seungmin to have. “I better get going.” he handed the juice to Seungmin. “Don’t overthink things, okay?”

Seungmin only nodded at him and that was good enough for Jisung. They silently said goodbye and Jisung was off to his house that was only four streets down. Seungmin went inside, taking his shoes off at the door and quickly leaving his things in his room.

“Minnie, you home?” He heard his mom call out from the kitchen.

His sock covered feet padded into the kitchen. “Sure am.” 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took some bowls to set up the table.

“Your dad should be home in a bit.” She told him as she finished adding the last bit of seasoning to that night’s dinner. “How did practice go? I got an email about the new times.”

“Practice was good. I felt a little iffy about the new times, but it was fine.” He took some silverware as well as some cups to the dining room.

“Yeah, I was a little worried that you’d be coming home late with the new times and all.” she spoke to him in a soft tone. With just the two of them being in the house at the moment, they could easily hear one another. “But, you’re home and it’s just getting dark so I’m relieved.”

Dinner went as usual once his dad got home. Work was discussed between his parents, occasionally mentioning a coworker here and there, and how people fail to do their job properly, or how the executive expected too much from just one worker. Lack of balance is what Seungmin’s parents called it. By then, he was very familiar with their work environment; his mom working as a receptionist while his father was an executive assistant. His mom worked part-time, allowing her to be home at least a bit more than his dad. Sometimes he wished he could have them both home all the time, but money was to be made somehow and he understood. Even if they despised their own jobs, sacrifices were to be made. It was all part of the stressful situations his parents faced while Seungmin faced his stressful situations at school.

The conversation turned to Seungmin, as it always did, and he was asked about his classes, baseball, when Jisung would come over again because they hadn’t seen him in a while- the usual. Before they knew it, about an hour or so had passed and dinner time was over. Seungmin made sure to at least pick up his bowl before heading to his room to do the homework he had left to finish. It was a simple task: finding the definition of the terms straight from the book and studying them enough for them to stick for the quiz he had the next day.

Other times he’d be done finding _and_ studying the terms in thirty minutes tops. This wasn’t like other times. All that was left was for him to study them, yet he found his thoughts wandering in places that weren’t related to his language arts work.

School. Baseball team. Dance team. Practice. Hyunjin. Felix. One thought led straight to the other like a domino falling just to hit the next one that fell right in line. He still didn’t understand. Why would Hyunjin choose today to be more friendly? Why out of all days today? What pushed him to do it? Was it really because of Felix? Why didn’t Felix become a manager the previous year? Why hadn’t he seen him before? Surely he knew everyone in the school, right? Okay, maybe not everyone, but at least was familiar with most people in the school. Keyword: was. seriously where the _fuck_ did Felix come from? Why was it Felix a big deal anyway?

Was Seungmin reading too much into all this? yes. Was he aware that he was reading too much into it? Also yes. Why does he do it? He doesn’t know. Thinking about things is good, but thinking excessively about something is _not_ good. In the midst of all this thinking, Seungmin knew he lost his logical side the majority of the time. It left him with the most bizarre ideas to surface in his mind and he needed to just stop and reorganize his thoughts. That or a distraction. So Seungmin went for that distraction.

 

_we only have the quiz to_

_worry about in miss_

_choi’s class right?_

**_sung :p_ **

_wait the quiz is tomorrow?_

_I THOUGHT IT WAS WEDNESDAY_

_PLEASE SAY SIKE_

_i’ll send you the term_

_definitions right now_

**_sung :p_ **

_omg_

_my bff_

_ty for saving me from a heart_

_attack <3 _

_i was literally about to call you_

_and just scream_

_…_

_ngl that’s kinda entertaining_

_can you call anyway_

_and scream about smth else_

**_sung :p_ **

_just say you wanna witness_

_my breakdown_

_i wanna witness your_

_breakdown to distract me_

_from mine :D_

**_sung :p_ **

_i’ll call and we can BOTH_

_scream_

_jk no screaming cause my_

_parents will think i’m dying_

_understood_

 

**_Calling sung :p..._ **


	2. Plans That Don’t Go as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t how Seungmin imagined things to go. Not even close.

“I totally aced that quiz.” Jisung’s voice was dripping with certainty as he swung his arm around Seungmin’s shoulders as they walked down the hall. “All thanks to you.”

Seungmin grabbed Jisung’s hand that laid on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Jisung, you’re fully capable of acing every quiz if you studied every time we had one.”

“Studying is gross,” Jisung made sure to make an exaggerated gagging noise as he voiced his thoughts. “Besides, I pass every quiz and that’s all that matters. Don’t need a hundred on everything.”

Seungmin thought about it for a bit. He did have a point, of course. Good grades didn’t mean perfect scores and he was sure Jisung has had good grades the entirety of his life. He was naturally good in school despite his crude attitude towards it. He didn’t blame him for it either. Hell, even Seungmin had a few ‘ _ What’s the point of school? _ ’ moments as well. Still, they both at least put effort into doing well because it’s what’s expected of them and it’s what their parents want. Yet, the two differed in the way they went about exceeding those expectations. Though, no matter how many times they seemed to discuss their future after high school, neither of them could come to an actual idea of  _ what  _ they plan to do. Go to university, perhaps, but then what? What will they each study? What degree do they wish to obtain? Would they remain close friends? Yeah, Seungmin doesn’t enjoy thinking too much about school.

Jisung seemed to notice Seungmin had began dragging a bit and made sure to pull him along in a faster stride. “Pick up the pace, Min. I wanna get to the lunch line before it gets too long.”

It was still quite long once they got there, but Jisung claimed that the sooner they got there, the sooner they could sit down and eat. 

“Did you turn in your lab for physics already? I’m stuck on how to write out the summary for it.” Jisung frowned, setting his metal tray on the table he and Seungmin always sat at in the quad outside. It was the farthest from the cafeteria entrance, but the tree only a few feet away from said table, provided the best shade.

Seungmin grabbed his chopsticks, his movements absentmindedly being carried out as he tried to recall the assignment Jisung had asked about. “I was going to turn it in today, but I can let you take a quick look at what I’ve got if that’ll help.”

“It’ll help tons.” Jisung spoke around the kimchi that was currently in his mouth, already having dug into his lunch. 

“I’ll let you look at it after lunch, yeah?” Seungmin offered and waited expectedly for an answer as he paused from putting some kimchi in his own mouth.

Jisung nodded, sneaking his hand across the table to steal a grape from off Seungmin’s tray. It was common for Jisung to take bits of Seungmin’s own food despite having the very same food on his own tray. The first time this habit came about, Seungmin had questioned why Jisung did it.

“ _ It tastes different when it comes from your tray. _ ” Jisung had given as his reasoning. “ _ Has a little bit of pizazz that mine doesn’t. _ ” 

“ _ I think that’s all in your head. _ ” Seungmin had said after eating one of the strawberries Jisung  _ hadn’t _ taken.

“ _ I don’t know. Maybe. _ ” Jisung then shrugged his shoulders after having savored the strawberry. “ _ Something about the food screaming ‘ _ Hey this is Seungmin’s!’  _ definitely does wonders for the taste buds. _ ”

Seungmin didn’t bother asking about it again after that.

Only two minutes into lunch and Jisung’s eyes widened once spotting something behind Seungmin. Jisung held back a coughing fit as he nearly choked on his food, before muttering a quiet ‘ _ Don’t turn around _ .’

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, but listened to his friend’s words and kept facing forward. By then Jisung had turned his attention towards the table, eyes fluttering up to sneak glances passed Seungmin’s shoulders every few seconds. Seungmin kept questioning with his eyes, only to be ignored by Jisung who continued to secretly glimpse at the scene behind him. Seungmin watched his friend’s eyes as they followed whatever they were trained on before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, the coast is clear.” Jisung proceeded to eat his lunch.

Seungmin turned around, hoping to see a sign of what Jisung had been referring to. He spotted nothing out of the ordinary and turned back around with more confusion set on his face.

“The hell was so drastic that I couldn’t look?”

Jisung leaned forward and in a hushed voice said, “Coach Jung and Mrs. Kang were talking with some students.”

“Come again?”

Mrs. Kang was the dance teacher at their school. Very rarely was she seen during school hours considering she only showed up for dance practice after school. To hear that she and Coach Jung were both seen talking with each other along with some students was out of the ordinary right off the bat. Coach Jung was always near the gym and, as mentioned previously, Mrs. Kang wasn’t ever spotted until late afternoon. It was barely nearing noon.

“Yeah.” Jisung peeked over Seungmin’s head as if half expecting said people to appear there. “I tried reading their lips, but all I could make out was ‘ _ work, _ ’ ‘ _ need, _ ’ and ‘ _ corn chip _ .” 

Seungmin’s mind blanked. “You had me up until corn chip.”

“Hey, I’m just telling you what I saw.” Jisung moved his food around with his chopsticks. “My eyes don’t lie.”

Seungmin clicked his tongue. “Your eyes are as good as mine.”

“Dude, I have,” Jisung put his chopsticks down to pull down his lower eyelid, “contacts in.”

“So?” Seungmin pointed to his own eyes. “I do too.”

“But did you see what I saw?” Jisung asked before shaking his head, answering for him. “Nope, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t need to see to know that you suck ass at reading lips anyway. Remember when we played the whisper challenge?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Okay so I might be wrong about corn chip thing.” Seungmin cleared his throat at that. “So I’m probably wrong about the corn chip thing. But! Coach Jung and Mrs. Kang looked like their heads were going to explode while the students just kept yapping.”

“Who were the students talking to them?” Seungmin’s curiosity growing by the second.

“Don’t know.” Jisung looked off to the side, taking a moment to think. “It wasn’t anyone from baseball, that’s for sure.” 

Seungmin pondered at the boy’s response. “What about from the dance team?” 

“What about us?” Asked a voice.

_ This boy’s timing was scarily ironic. _

Hyunjin stood holding his own lunch tray by the well grown tree that towered above their table. Felix close beside him, sent a smile and wave with one hand as the other held his tray.

Hyunjin quirked his head to the side, breaking the silence as he spoke up again, but with a different question. “Mind if we sit here?”

“Go ahead.” Jisung gestured to the empty spots to his left and right.

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin gestured for Felix to sit down to the nearest seat while he jogged to sit in the seat across from him. Felix was seated on Seungmin’s right, as Hyunjin sat on his left, and Jisung remained right across from him.

“I hope we’re not intruding.” Felix’s rushed and slightly stumbled words came out. “We didn’t mean to incidentally eavesdrop either.”

Hyunjin nodded, confirming his words. “Felix was complaining about how noisy the cafeteria was so we’ve decided to come outside for a change.”

“I wasn’t complaining, I was just acknowledging.” Felix defended himself, fiddling with the side of his tray. “Besides, Hyunjin was the one saying he would only eat outside if there was shade.”

“The sun is kind to you, but that doesn’t apply to all of us.” Hyunjin shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “We’re getting off track here.” He faced the boy sitting to his right. “You said something about the dance team?”

Seungmin tried not to stir in his seat as Hyunjin kept his gaze on him. “Yeah, I um,” the boy messed with his own chestnut colored hair as he trailed off. Seungmin wasn’t one to freeze when put on the spot like this, but something about having the two dancers from the team at the very same table as him and Jisung, was unnerving.

Jisung noticed his friend’s slight uneasiness and butted in. “He was just wondering about whether or not some students were on the dance team is all.” 

“Who?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin was a bit surprised he hadn’t hesitated to ask ‘ _ who _ ’ rather than ‘ _ why _ .’

Jisung scratched the back of his neck. “Don’t know their names. Sorry.”

Hyunjin just pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the home button to show his lock screen. He slid his phone over so it laid in the middle of the table. Both Jisung and Seungmin leaned over to take a look. The photo that was set as his lock screen consisted of at least 12 people, including him and Felix. They were divided in two rows. Everyone in the back row stood while those in the front kneeled down. Some had neutral expressions, others had smiles on their faces, and a few had went for the absurd looks. Hyunjin and Felix were caught mid laugh in the photo as Hyunjin seemed to be leaning on Felix- both just balancing on one foot -on the edge of the back row.

“That’s everyone on the team.”

Seungmin looked up at Jisung, awaiting his reaction. Jisung bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. “Nope. Guess they aren’t from the dance team either.”

“Who is it that you’re looking for?” Felix asked as Jisung slid the phone back to Hyunjin.

Jisung looked at Seungmin, quirking an eyebrow up in question, wondering if it was okay to mention what they had been discussing. Seungmin nodded. There wasn’t really a reason to lie about it.

“Well, I just saw some people talking to Coach Jung and Mrs. Kang is all.” Jisung folded his hands on the table as he spoke. “None of them were from the baseball team.”

“And it didn’t seem like anyone from the dance team.” Felix finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe just new students coming in. Talking to them about what the school has to offer, you know?” Felix suggested with furrowed eyebrows. “When I first got to Korea I talked to a few teachers on campus a week before I actually attended.”

“No, they were wearing uniforms. Coach Jung and Mrs. Kang didn’t look to happy either. They looked a little irritated though.” Jisung made sure to add in that small detail. “I know I’ve seen some of them around here, just don’t know them well enough.”

“If they’re students here already,” Hyunjin spoke, “then they would’ve heard about baseball and dance way ahead of time. They put out information about auditions and tryouts early in the morning announcements.”

“Late joiners?” Felix made a suggestion once more.

Hyunjin shook his head. “We’ve never had late starters before. It could be a first, but everybody knows how strict the staff is here about joining teams on time.”

Seungmin nodded, but as he considered what Hyunjin said he realized it could serve as an explanation. “If that’s the case though that could’ve been why they were irritated.” The more Seungmin thought about it, the more it made sense. 

Hyunjin hummed. “Maybe you’re right.”

He was wrong.

It was after school and Seungmin had agreed to meet with Jisung at their school library to work on some homework before practice. On his way there he spotted Felix practically backed against the lockers in the hallway by some students. They weren’t throwing harsh words around or anything of the sort. Just overwhelming him, it seemed like. 

Felix appeared to be placing his pointer and middle finger on the side of his neck, just like he had done yesterday. 

“Come on, Felix! If you do it so will Hyunjin!” A girl with short black hair pleaded. “When we say we could really use your guys’ help, we mean it.”

The girl was persistent as she stood right in front of him, a boy, who was at least half a foot taller than her, on her left and a girl, who was just about the same height as her, on her right. They had him surrounded in an almost predatory way. Felix stood shuffling his feet and keeping his two fingers on his neck, trying to cover his nerves with a smile.

“I just- I don’t know.” Felix stumbled over his words, letting out a small laugh afterwards.

He could’ve kept walking. I mean, Seungmin barely knew the boy, there wasn’t really a reason for him to get involved with it if it wasn’t anything serious. But he knew the situation was very uncomfortable for him. It’d be a mistake on Seungmin’s part to leave him there another second.

“Oh there you are Felix!” Seungmin exclaimed with a smile plastered on his face as he walked up to them. “I’ve been looking for you.”

The students backed up a bit as Seungmin approached, finally giving Felix some space.

Felix looked up, dropping his hand from his neck. He stood up straighter from the lockers he previously leaned up against. “Seungmin?”

“Jisung said he wanted to go over some manager things before practice, remember?” Seungmin was hoping he played along.

It was better to say he was needed somewhere rather than just take his leave because these students seemed very determined. 

“Oh yeah. Must’ve slipped my mind.” Felix stepped towards Seungmin. He took one last glance at the other students. “Sorry, but I have to go.”

“But Felix-”

Seungmin grabbed Felix’s wrist and gently tugged him. “Jisung’s very impatient, we better get going.”

Felix just muttered another small apology as he allowed himself to be dragged away by Seungmin. 

Once they were quite distanced from the three students, Felix let out a loud sigh. “I honestly think they would’ve followed me all the way home if you wouldn’t have shown up.”

“They were on you like hound dogs.” Seungmin let out with a laugh. “What was that all about anyways?”

Felix sighed. “I think we found our culprits from earlier.” 

“Culprits?” Seungmin repeated.

“The ones Jisung mentioned during lunch.” Felix explained. “They bombarded me as soon as I walked out of my last class.”

“I don’t get it.” Seungmin admitted, shaking his head gaze fixed on the floor before trailing to his hand. His hand which still held Felix’s wrist.

Why was he still holding his wrist? Should he let go now? Would it make it awkward if he let go out of nowhere? Or is it more awkward if he  _ doesn’t  _ let go? Is Felix bothered by it? If he was, he would’ve said something by now, right? Wait, why wouldn’t he be bothered by a stranger holding his wrist? Okay, not a stranger, but acquaintance. 

“I didn’t get it either.” Felix spoke, breaking Seungmin out of his thoughts causing him to squeeze Felix’s wrist out of instinct.

God, why did he do that?

Seungmin hoped Felix wouldn’t mention it. He continued to hold onto his wrist, deciding it was better than dropping it since it would just bring more attention to the matter.

“Cause they just came up to me asking if I could help with one of their shows.” Felix stated, fidgeting with a belt loop on his jeans.

Relief washed over Seungmin once he realized Felix was just going on like nothing happened.

“Wait, what do you mean one of their shows?” Seungmin felt like a broken record as he repeated Felix’s word once again. “Who are those people?”

Felix giggled at Seungmin’s confusion. “They’re part of the school’s thespian troupe. They have a show they’re working on at the moment and it has some dance numbers. That’s what they told me.”

“Okay.” Seungmin trailed off, still not understanding where Felix fit in all this.

“They want some help getting those dance numbers down and said they even have room for Hyunjin and I to join them during those scenes.” The black haired boy, chewed on his bottom lip for a second. “I tried to decline because the dance team is really busy learning a new routine and I’ve just become a manager for the baseball team as you know.”

Seungmin hummed, his grip readjusting on Felix’s wrist as he steered him to take a left.

“That’s when they said they talked to Mrs. Kang and Coach Jung about stealing us for a bit from practice on some days.” Felix shook his head. “They said both teams are very busy with their own thing, but the troupe is convinced that if Hyunjin and I agree to help and talk to them, that everything will work out fine.”

“Do you want to help them out?” Seungmin let the question come out without a second thought.

“Well, I have no problem helping people out. It’s something I enjoy doing.” Felix ran a hand through his hair, letting it flop back onto his forehead. “But, I have my own priorities. You don’t think it’s selfish of me to focus on what I’ve got, do you?”

Seungmin couldn’t help but look at Felix once he saw his head turn out of the corner of his eye. Felix seemed to be anticipating his response.

“It is selfish to focus on yourself,” Seungmin started, seeing Felix’s eyes look off to the side for a split second. “It’s not bad though. There’s nothing bad about being selfish every now and then.”

“Really?” Felix looked for reassurance.

Seungmin would give it to him. “Really.”

Seungmin had let go of Felix’s wrist when he had stopped to tie his shoe right outside the library doors. If he were still holding onto it when they walked in, Jisung would have too many questions.

Jisung was already seated at one of the tables in the library once Seungmin and Felix had arrived. It was a round wooden table set off in the corner, almost completely hidden by large bookshelves. They spotted Jisung absentmindedly spinning in his swivel chair as he was hunched over a book in his lap rather than on the table.

“You’re gonna have back problems by the age of 23 if you keep doing that.” Seungmin said in a soft voice while he dropped his bag onto the ground. 

Jisung looked up, eyes widening in surprise at Felix’s presence. “Oh, you’re here. And with a guest I see.”

“Hi, Jisung. Sorry crashing your study session.” Felix apologized softly, taking a seat next to Jisung and right across from Seungmin.

Jisung folded the corner of the page he was on and closed his book. “Don’t be. You’re free to join us whenever.”

“Thanks.” Felix was pulling his phone out. His eyes widened as he looked at his screen.

Jisung laughed at his comical expression. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix was typing a million a minute as he spoke. “Just Hyunjin being overly worried as always. He spammed me with at least fifty messages and twenty calls.”

“Sounds like a worried mother,” Seungmin joked as he took his textbooks and notebooks out. 

“He might as well be.” Felix agreed putting his phone down after a minute or so. “He’s on his way here, is that alright?”

Jisung was leaned back in his chair as he shrugged in response. “Don’t see why that would be a problem.” 

“Are you two always attached at the hip?” Seungmin asked. 

Felix tilted his head in question. “What do you mean?”

“Like are you guys always together?” Seungmin rephrased, taking a second to flip to a specific page in his textbook. “Not that it’s anything bad.” He was quick to add the last part.

“Oh!” Felix perked up and let out a small giggle. “I guess you could say we’re always together. He was my first friend here so I cherish him a lot.”

Seungmin hummed. He doesn’t remember seeing Felix at all until this year. He would have surely noticed him if he had previously gone to their past baseball games or anything of the sort. At first he thought he might’ve just missed him. 

Seungmin has had maybe one or two classes with Hyunjin and has spotted him plenty of times in the hallways, but never once saw him with Felix. He had seen him with many of his other friends, like Daehwi or Hyunjoon. Not Felix. He would know. 

Though, it’s not like he saw Hyunjin 24/7 either and even if he and Felix were attached at the hip, it’s obvious they wouldn’t be with each other every waking second. Yet, he still feels bad about not having known about Felix. Maybe a little upset even. 

Then he remember that during lunch, Felix had mentioned something about arriving to Korea. So that explained a bit, but also nothing at all. If anything, it just made Seungmin wonder more.

“How long have you known each other then?” Seungmin’s mouth let the question fall out.

He asked before he could stop his thoughts. For once he didn’t really scold himself for it. He was growing more curious about Felix and it seemed that Felix was kind enough to answer his questions.

“Over a year and a half. Almost two.” Felix laid his head on the table as he glanced at his phone screen lit up with a new text message. “He’s been there to push me to join things for almost two years. It’s just part of the friendship.”

“Like baseball managing?” Jisung placed his book on the table, pushing it to the side as he became more engaged in the conversation.

“Yes, that’s one of the things he’s pushed me to do.” Felix nodded as he smiled. “Hyunjin’s also the reason I joined dance. It was my first day at this school and he was looking for new recruits. He convinced me to go to their first practice and said if I didn’t like it, I didn’t have to join.”

Seungmin had opened to a blank page in his notebook, but was far from starting his homework. Maybe it was because Felix was such a new and refreshing face that he wanted to know more.

“Safe to say you liked it.” Seungmin supplied with a small chuckle.

“Loved it even!” Felix covered his mouth after realizing how loud his words had come out. “I had always been interested in dancing, just hadn’t tried it until then. I only have Hyunjin to thank.” His phone lit up again and he peeked at the screen before rolling his eyes. 

“Is it him again?” Jisung gestured to Felix’s phone.

“Yeah. He just said he’s here and is having trouble finding us.” Felix stood up, “I’ll go get him before he gets himself lost in his own school’s library.” His words made Seungmin snort, which in return causes Felix to smile. “I’ll be back.” And he was off to fetch his friend.

“I can’t believe you’re warming up to someone from the dance team.” Jisung whispered to Seungmin once he felt that Felix was out of earshot. “It’s like a Christmas miracle.”

Seungmin picked at the rings of his notebook and whispered back. “Jisung, it’s March.”

“That’s how much of a miracle it is.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Seungmin argued while jotting down the first homework problem he needed to complete. “Felix just seems like a cool guy.”

“You think Felix is cool?” Jisung asked, mouth agape. 

Seungmin looked at Jisung weirdly. “Um, yeah? Is there a problem with thinking he’s cool?”

“No, he’s definitely cool. I just didn’t think I’d ever hear you say that someone from the dance team is cool.” Jisung corrected himself. 

Seungmin tried to fight the slight heat that rose to his cheeks. “Okay, I get it. He’s from the dance team and I have this weird thing with the dance team. So what?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jisung frowned, not expecting his friend to react like that. “It’s just been weird- wait not weird. What’s the word?”

“Crazy? Odd?” Seungmin offered, his pencil lead snapping as he pressed too hard down.

Jisung immediately took the pencil out of his hand and handed him one of his own. “None of that. It’s just different. Sorry if I’m getting a little annoying about the whole thing.” 

Seungmin sighed and rested his forehead on his notebook. “Sung, it’s okay. I get it. I’m being a little weird about it  _ now _ .”

“I think it’s because I mentioned it so just ignore what I said.” Jisung quickly spit out as he noticed Hyunjin and Felix approaching them.

“What’s up with him?” Hyunjin asked Jisung. He sat down next to Seungmin, looking at him a little worriedly.

“Just stressed about his homework.”

Seungmin was thankful for the excuse Jisung provided him.

After collecting himself, they all eased into a conversation about how stressful their classes are and how much they’re anticipating the weekend. Their conversation died down as each one began to work on his own assignments. Seungmin managed to get most of his homework done, mainly just having one or two problems left to finish at home after practice. 

Practice itself went by faster than usual and Seungmin was left wishing it lasted longer. He took his time in the showers that day and found that he was dragging even more as he headed to the bike rack.

There was Jisung as always. No Hyunjin or Felix in sight this time. He was relieved, but also kinda sad about that. Seungmin chose to ignore it.

“You look tired.” Jisung commented on the way home. “Want me to stay over tonight?”

“It’s a school night.” Seungmin replied.

“Hasn’t stopped me before.” 

Seungmin did want him to stay the night, but he also knew that Jisung knew the reason why. He wanted to talk things out. Jisung knew him too well to know that Seungmin’s mind has been running a mile a minute and over the littlest thing. He knew Seungmin’s mind was tired and full of so many things, and he knew he had to let it all out or else he’d feel overwhelmed. Times like this, Seungmin wished Jisung didn’t know him that well. He felt like he bothered Jisung enough with his thoughts.

But he was thankful for Jisung during these times. He knew how silly he could be for thinking too much about one thing, but he felt a little less silly having Jisung to listen and tell him it’s okay. He felt even better having Jisung help him organize his thoughts and help him understand that he wasn’t being weird, just a bit too worried.

Yeah, he was aware of how he could get carried away over something so insignificant. His thoughts came in a flash and it was hard to dismiss them. It was even harder to just push them aside and sleep. He had trouble falling asleep on days like this where his mind was flooded with too many questions and he only made it worse by providing himself with the worst and most unreasonable answers.

So here was Jisung, being the best friend Seungmin could ever ask for, offering to lend him his ears for tonight without needing to be asked. Here was Jisung willing to listen to a must needed rant about how Seungmin’s whole perspective on the dance team was ridiculous from the start and that something as small as befriending someone from the dance team was the most bizarre thing because he made it appear like that. 

Yeah, Kim Seungmin felt more than silly right now. He felt downright foolish. And maybe Jisung would agree, but he’d only agree because he knew it would make Seungmin feel better to laugh a little at the response.

And Seungmin knew it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he thought Felix and Hyunjin were actually kinda nice to have around. He just had to convince his mind to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i’m back with a new and long awaited chapter u_u sorry for the wait! i was a bit stuck at one point and didn’t know how to go on from there but i eventually got back to it. i actually started school like two/three-ish weeks ago so that’s fun (not) ldjshs it’s my senior year so as i go on with this fic i guess it’ll also progress with how i feel about senior year. i feel like i’m projecting onto seungmin how i feel about school and tend to overthink myself which could be a good or bad thing! sorry seungmin T_T but yeah! this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but i’m hoping still a good length? idk tell me what you guys prefer! long or short chapters. and how do you feel like this is progressing? too fast? too slow? just enough? i obviously dont wanna make out seungmin to being really stubborn about things but also not entirely like on board with everything just yet cause he’s obviously got a lot to think about. like before, leave your thoughts, opinions, suggestions, anything of the sorts! i hope to update soon and not take so long this time 


	3. Thought Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much thinking. Too much thinking for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hello i know it’s been such a long time since i’ve updated and this has actually been in my drafts for a while i just struggled with finding a way i wanted this conversation between jisung and seungmin to go and also conclude. as you all have noticed with covid-19 a lot of places have been closing down for the time-being such as school so i’ll have more time on my hands. but more ways for me to procrastinate T_T I’m struggling bad :( but i do want to finally start writing more and actually developing this story!! i dont wanna drop it all together :( this isn’t as long as the others, just a bit shorter but i hope u guys enjoy nonetheless. if i dropped my twt I’m currently using to make an au, would you guys care to check it out? let me know! thank u for taking the time to read this (note) and also this story in general! it means a lot :)

First thing Seungmin did when he walked into his room was flop face down on his bed. He lifted his face slightly.

“Jisung don’t you think about-” 

“Too late!” The boy exclaimed, dropping his body right on top of Seungmin.

Seungmin groaned as he felt Jisung’s body go completely limp. Yet, he remained still and accepted that his friend was going to lay on top of him for a while. It happened more often than he’d like, but he endured it.

Jisung hummed. “This feels nice.”

“Easy for you to say when you’re not the one getting crushed.” Seungmin turned his head to the side and dropped it back down on his bed. 

“Oh come on, you’re breathing fine and I’m sure your bones are fine too.” Jisung slowly slid off Seungmin’s body as he spoke. He laid on Seungmin’s left side and turned to look at his friend. “You look tired.”

Seungmin sighed and turned his body so that he was facing the ceiling of his room now. His eyes trailed along the popcorn texture, his lips pursing absentmindedly.

“I am tired.”

Jisung scooted a bit closer to Seungmin and moved a bit so that his head rested on his chest. Jisung was naturally touchy and Seungmin didn’t mind; he invited it actually. Seungmin tugged on a strand of Jisung’s hair and released a small giggle at the slap received on his hand in return.

“Tired how?” Jisung asked him once his laughter had died down.

“Worn out. Like, there’s too much going on right now.” Seungmin answered him.

The light of his room shone brightly and usually he’d appreciate how much brightness it provided. Not now though. He was tired and it was really bothering his eyes. 

“Overwhelmed?” 

Seungmin mumbled a small ‘ _ yeah _ ’ in agreement. Jisung lifted his head off Seungmin’s chest and looked at him.

“You want your lamp on instead?”

Seungmin nodded, reaching for a pillow to put underneath his head. Jisung got up from the bed, switching on the lamp that was placed on the right side of Seungmin’s bed. He then headed to the light switch to turn off the light that had been illuminating the whole room. Jisung climbed back on the bed, going back to his previous spot next to his friend with his head laying on his chest.

“You excited for the baseball season this year?”

Seungmin felt his smile grow. “Yeah, I feel so good about this season. We have a good chance of making it to finals.”

“Hell yeah. You’re the best batter in the city, possibly in the country!” Jisung boasted, clutching Seungmin’s sides and causing him to squirm in reaction.

“I’m not that good.” 

Jisung lifted his head, eyes narrowed. “Not with that attitude mister. Come on, give yourself more credit.”

“I’m good, but there’s always better.” Seungmin 

Jisung gasped, dramatic as can be. “Take that back.”

“Don’t wanna.” Seungmin shrugged.

“You’ve improved so much since you’ve started playing,” Jisung held his hand up, putting the tip of his pointer finger and thumb just a centimeter apart. “You were like this small when you started playing. And now?” He showcased his arm span, “You’re this big and a star player.”

“I’m a high school student who plays baseball to fill my normally empty schedule.” Seungmin looked at Jisung dead in the eye. “Also, I’m positive I’m taller than what your arm span is.”

Jisung made a strangling gesture with his hands. “I wish you weren’t so difficult sometimes.”

Seungmin giggled softly, gently pushing Jisung’s hands back down. “I’m kinda glad we decided to stay at  _ my  _ house or you’d actually choke me out right now.” 

“Please. I wouldn’t touch a hair on your big head.” 

“Watch it, Ji. I can toss you right off this bed.” Seungmin’s empty threat only made Jisung grin at him.

“Just like I wouldn’t harm you, you wouldn’t harm me, Minnie.” Jisung ruffled Seungmin’s hair, making sure to boop his nose afterwards.

Seungmin stuck out his tongue. “Try me.”

“Sorry.” Jisung sprawled out on Seungmin once again. “I’m off the clock from pushing your buttons.”

“Weird. I thought it was a 24/7 kind of thing.”

Jisung tsked. “See that’s where you’re confused. At least half of my days are for supporting you unconditionally. There’s a thin, and I mean thin fucking line between the two. It’s there if you squint. It’s easy to miss.” 

“I’m squinting and I still don’t see it.” Seungmin said as he readjusted himself. “Is there something I’m doing wrong or?”

Jisung hummed. “Maybe tilt your head a little?” 

“Ah, I see.”

“Told you.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Seungmin looked at Jisung. “I see absolutely nothing.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to get new contacts,” Jisung suggested.

“No, you just need to repaint the line.”

“I will take it into consideration,” Jisung offered after pretending to ponder over it. “So. Ready to talk about it?”

Seungmin groaned for the second time that evening. “Not really.”

“Why not?” 

“I just,” Seungmin could still faintly see the rough texture of his ceiling, even with less lighting. “I make everything such a big deal when it’s not. It doesn’t even have anything to do with Hyunjin and Felix being on the dance team. I mean in a way it does, but it also doesn’t? I don’t know”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It was my fault for bringing it up in the first place.” Jisung admitted, reaching for Seungmin’s hand to fidget with. “I’m sorry.”

“No. You shouldn’t be apologizing. You really didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just being dumb.” Seungmin assured him.

“You’re not being dumb, Seungmin.” Jisung didn’t say anything for a good few seconds. “We can’t just make ourselves  _ stop _ thinking something is nothing.”

Seungmin frowned, “But there’s ways to control your thoughts, isn’t there? You know, people always say think positive. Positive thinking, positive mood.”

“Yeah, it’s easier said than done. Minnie, you have every right to feel and think the way you do and there’s no problem with that.” Jisung held Seungmin’s hand in both of his as he continued to talk. “It’s not okay to bottle them up. It’s not okay to think they’re nothing either. If it’s bothering you that much then it must mean something, right?”

Seungmin’s free hand found its place in Jisung’s hair, combing through it as he let the silence sit for a moment. 

“I just don’t want you to close off again.” Jisung quietly let out.

Seungmin’s movements stuttered. He recalled the time where he had been particularly off. It was right before their sophomore year. It’s not like him and Jisung broke contact. Though, it was almost like he wasn’t there most times they hung out and whenever Jisung asked him about it he would just wave it off with a simple, “ _ I’m just tired,” _ or claimed he was stressed about school.

Jisung was never one to push someone to talk. He offered to listen and left it at that. Jisung would never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, let alone his best friend. He was beside him all the time, but it was like Jisung was worrying from a distance.

It wasn’t till one day that Seungmin wasn’t capable of holding it in anymore. At first he just sulked with a frown taking place on his face. He let out a small,  _ “Sung, I’m really sad.” _ Jisung had pulled him closer to him, asking a quick question of why. Seungmin just shook his head in response and it didn’t take long before his thoughts took over his emotions and he was trying to sniffle everything away. He just laid his head against Jisung while the tears streamed down his face involuntarily. 

Jisung knew he hadn’t been wrong about seeing a change in his friend’s demeanor. He tried asking about it afterwards, though Seungmin insisted that he didn’t want to talk about it and his plan was just to forget about the whole thing. It took a long while before Jisung finally dropped it. Seungmin seemed to be doing better as time went on, but Jisung had some doubt on whether everything was really okay for him. If it had caused Seungmin this much trouble, was he really fine with going on as if nothing happened? 

Ever since that incident, Jisung has made it his number one priority to assure Seungmin that it’s best to talk things out, no matter how ridiculous it may appear in that moment.

Seungmin wonders how Jisung can read his emotions so easily. How he can tell he’s feeling down or stressed just by noticing a difference so small, you’d think he could tell when a single hair is out of place. 

Even so, it makes everything ten times easier for Seungmin. If Jisung prompts him to discuss his feelings, the chances of him actually talking about them are much higher, like in this moment.

“Jisung,” Seungmin breathed out. “It’s so hard for me to trust people.”

“You trust me, Min.” Jisung pointed out.

“Yeah, I do.” Seungmin nodded as he said those words, forgetting Jisung wasn’t looking at him. “I’ve known you for so long, though. Even when everything goes to shit, you’re always there.” 

“I hope you know I’m not expecting an explanation.” Jisung quickly spit out the words. “It’s not a big deal if I don’t know everything that goes on with you as long as you’re okay.”

“I think, I actually want to tell you a little bit. I want to give you some,” Seungmin paused as he thought of the word. “Some context.”

Jisung adjusted his head on Seungmin’s chest. “Okay. Shoot.” 

Seungmin took a moment to just breathe. Organize his thoughts and the words that he wanted to say.

“Like I said before, it’s not exactly about Felix and Hyunjin. It is, but it isn’t.” Seungmin realized how confusing that sounded and sighed. “Let me try again.”

“Good, cause I’m already having a hard time keeping up.” Jisung’s statement made Seungmin smile.

“I don’t know, it’s just. It’s hard to explain.” Seungmin inhaled, his brain working hard to form what he wants to say. “I barely know them, but seeing them always make me remember someone.”

Jisung was lightly tapping gently on Seungmin’s chest as he spoke. His tapping seemed almost like a pattern. A rhythm. It kept Seungmin calm.

“I trusted someone. So much. I trusted them to be there. To always tell me the truth. I trusted them with my secrets. I trusted them just as much as I trust you, Jisung.” 

The sound of their steady breathing filled the silence. All of Seungmin’s feelings then were resurfacing and he tried to keep himself as calm as he could be. 

“Then, what happened?” Jisung’s voice was just above a whisper, but sounded so loud compared to the silence of the room.

Seungmin chuckled bitterly. “They proved me wrong, I guess.” 

“Min.” Jisung didn’t know how to respond, Seungmin could tell.

What do you even say in a moment like this? How do you comfort someone about a situation you barely have any knowledge on? Seungmin didn’t blame Jisung for his silence.

“And I hate that it still affects me to this day. I hate that just a simple little thing like two guys from our school who have no correlation to all this, still makes me think of them.” Seungmin swallowed, feeling his throat become dry. “I don’t want someone to come into my life just to make me look like a fool. I don’t want someone to have this much of an effect on me.” Seungmin tried so hard not to let any tears form, and his voice clear and steady.“I’ve known you my whole life to ever think that of you, Jisung. You’re one in a million and you mean a lot more to me than you may think.”

Jisung lifted his head to look at Seungmin. He sat up on his knees with a smile and eyes so soft, Seungmin almost thought  _ he _ was going to be the one to cry first.

“Seungmin, I get it. You don’t have to feel like you have to explain yourself anymore because I can tell how hard this is for you.” Jisung still held his friend’s hand, playing with his fingers. “But I hate that you make it seem like it’s nothing to begin with. Give yourself a break. Let yourself feel things. That’s the first step to all of this.”

Seungmin looked at Jisung, eyes welling up. “I don’t like thinking about it.” 

“The more you try to push it away, the more it’ll hurt you. You’re focusing too much on ignoring it instead of accepting it happened. I think that’s part of the reason you’re still so affected by it.” Jisung’s words hit Seungmin right where it hurt, but he knew he was right. When is he ever wrong?

Seungmin rolled over so that he laid on his stomach, head turned to still look in Jisung’s direction.

“I’m dumb. Everything is dumb.” Seungmin spat out, quickly shutting his mouth before any sobs could come out.

“Everything  _ is _ dumb, but not you. Big brain, Seungmin.” Jisung jokes and pokes his head. “I’m serious though. Ignoring it won’t make it go away. I’m not saying you have to tell me everything right now, but someday you have to let everything out.”

Seungmin did his best to muster up a smile for his friend. To show he was okay. To show that these talks did go a long way.

Seungmin turned to lay on his side. “Enough about me. How are you?”

“Trying to change the subject, I see.” Jisung nudged Seungmin, eyes narrowed but smile as playful as always. 

“Maybe.” Seungmin felt more at ease now that he had let some feelings out. He opened his arms for his friend, inviting him to be embraced. “But most importantly, I want to know how  _ you’re  _ doing too. It’s my turn to listen.”

Jisung threw himself into Seungmin’s arms causing him to heave. Jisung was endearing to Seungmin even when he was quite literally suffocating him. 

“I mean, when you put it like that, how can I say no?” Jisung gently rested his head underneath Seungmin’s chin.

“Alright,” Seungmin shifted a bit with his arms resting around Jisung’s shoulders. “What’s up with you, Sung?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Jisung quickly covered his mouth after realizing just how loud he had spoken and said a quiet apology for Seungmin’s parents- even if they were on a whole other floor above them -under his breath. He then closed his eyes, breathing in and out to prepare himself to speak. “School is kicking my ass.”

“So nothing new?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mr. Listener, at least wait a bit to give feedback.” 

“Right, right.” Seungmin nodded understandingly. “My bad. Go on.”

“Thank you.” Jisung cleared his throat. “So school is kicking my ass. It’s nothing new, but I think senioritis is creeping up on me.”

Seungmin snorted. “We’re still juniors.”

“My point still stands.” Jisung huffed, taking a few seconds to just breathe deeply. “I just don’t care as much as I should.”

“But it’s good not to care too much.” It was Seungmin’s turn to reassure Jisung. “Take it from someone who seems to care too much about the little things.”

Jisung laughed, but there was a hint of sadness to it. “We all want what we don’t have, huh?”

Seungmin wasn’t used to seeing Jisung sad. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t like showing he was sad  _ or _ because he didn’t like showing  _ Seungmin  _ he was sad.

“I just- I feel like I’ve lost motivation. I’m doing okay right now, but I could be doing better. I brush it off like it’s whatever to me and yeah, it is whatever.” Jisung tightened his grip on Seungmin. “I don’t want this to just be whatever to me, though. I guess what I’m trying to say is, well I-I,” he let out a frustrated groan. “Why is this so hard for me?”

“To talk about it?” Seungmin asked, trying not to let his frown deepen.

“Yes and no.” Jisung responded. “Now  _ I’m _ not making any sense, am I?”

“I’m just a little confused.” Seungmin admitted.

“Talking about this is only hard because I don’t know how to word things. I know what I’m thinking and I know what I wanna say, and I wanna say it. I just have trouble figuring out  _ how _ to say it.” Jisung lolled his head to the side. “I guess there is one thing I overthink.”

That caused Seungmin to laugh a bit. “This is going to be very hypocritical of me to say, but just say what’s on your mind. Say it how it is, no matter how messy your thoughts might be. I’ll get what you’re trying to say.”

Jisung hummed quietly. “You’re right.” 

“I know I am.” Seungmin smiled appreciatively. “Talking about my emotional trauma with you tonight has helped a ton.” 

“Oh, I meant the part about you being hypocritical.” Jisung earned a tight squeeze from Seungmin for that. “Ow! We’re talking about your way of expressing yourself next.”

Seungmin loosened his grip on Jisung. “We can talk about that  _ after _ we finish talking about you.”

“Okay,” Jisung grumbled. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Everything just feels so, forced? Like I’m on autopilot and I’m just going through the motions for the sake of getting things done. School has never been enjoyable for me, but now? Seungmin, it makes me feel like shit and I don’t know why. I just want to do better. I hate half-assing every assignment or losing track of due dates and everything. I don’t know what to do.”

Seungmin couldn’t make the frown on his face go away at Jisung’s words. “Sung, I know it must suck and I know  _ not _ knowing why you feel like this is making you feel even worse, but it’ll be okay. School is literal hell for some people.” Seungmin paused to hold Jisung. “But I can help you.”

“How?” Jisung asked him in a quiet voice.

“We can work on our assignments together. We can start setting small goals for you to aim for.” Seungmin rubbed his hand up and down Jisung’s back. “It’s hard to jump back into the motions of things, especially if you’re feeling unmotivated. But I’ll be there to help you stay on top of things and also help you feel good about doing them. Does that sound like a plan?”

Jisung didn’t give a verbal response, but Seungmin felt him nod his head and melt into his embrace.

“You’re trying your best, Sung. I know you are.” Seungmin reassured him. “So don’t worry too much about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Jisung mumbled.

“You know, I worry about you too.” Seungmin pressed his cheek against Jisung’s head. “I feel like you’re always the one listening to me and my problems. I think about how there’s probably so much going on in your head, but you’re always focused on hearing me out. I’m always willing to listen to you, so if you’re ever feeling please tell me? Or at least say you aren’t feeling okay and we can do something to cheer you up.”

It was quiet for a little while. The silence felt like it lasted a minute, a minute and a half. In reality it was just some seconds before Jisung spoke up.

“Minnie,” Jisung buried his head into Seungmin’s chest, “I’m so glad to have you.”

Seungmin couldn’t help himself from placing a soft kiss on Jisung’s head. “I’m glad to have you too.”

It was comforting for Seungmin to hear that response from Jisung because the statement also served as affirmation to talking more rather than just listening. Yes, Jisung was an amazing listener and he always offers to do so, but Seungmin felt it necessary to remind Jisung to be listened to as well. Jisung had always been a listener rather than a talker, and while that may be hard to believe for other people who knew him as the talkative person he is, he tended to be more reserved in ways Seungmin couldn’t understand.

It was easy to let it slip by as nothing, but Seungmin had been thinking about it from time to time now. He felt a little at fault for neglecting to ask Jisung how he’d been doing and how he was feeling lately. Sure, Jisung never made it obvious when he was struggling, but Seungmin wanted to make sure from now on that he would know more than what a quick glance can tell.

Being with Jisung and talking things out without second thought was a breath of fresh air. Sometimes that’s all it took for Seungmin to be okay. Because everything would be okay. It just took time.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes! this is my first ever fic i’m writing. leave feedback, criticism, or just anything! i love to hear your guys’ thoughts :) also i will probably add more tags as the fic progresses since some things are not set in stone just yet -♡


End file.
